peugeot_108fandomcom-20200214-history
First TransPennine Express
The first railway station in Plymouth was opened by the South Devon Railway on 2nd April 1849 at Millbay, on the site now occupied by the Plymouth Pavilions. This company amalgamated with the Great Western Railway in 1876, just as the London and South Western Railway was completing its rival route from London to Plymouth. North Road station was opened on 28th March 1877 to provide a joint facility for trains of both companies. It was just west of the earlier Mutley railway station, while at its west end a new junction allowed direct access to the Cornwall Railway and the L S W R's Devonport Kings Road railway station. The station was built of wood and the platforms were fully covered by train sheds. It originally had just two through platforms but additional platforms were added in a scheme executed in 1908. Further major rebuilding work started in 1938; one signal box was replaced and the second moved to make way for the new works, and Houndiscombe Road bridge at the east end of the station was rebuilt. Work was stopped due to the Second World War but Millbay station had to be closed to passengers in 1941 following an air raid. The old L S W R Friary station was closed on 15th September 1958, which resulted in North Road being renamed to Plymouth. The rebuilding work was resumed in 1956 and the new station with its large office block, 'Intercity House', was formally opened by Dr Richard Beeching, the British Railways Chairman, on 26th March 1962. The office block was intended to be the northern point of Armada Way, counterbalancing the tower of the Civic Centre at the southern end, in the Abercrombie/Paton-Watson Plan for Plymouth. The station now had seven through platforms, although two of these were converted to terminal bay platforms in 1974. One of these at the west end is usually used for the Tamar Valley Line service but the longer east end bays were used for parcels and for Royal Mail trains until the withdrawal of this traffic from the area in 2003. The station was originally controlled from two signal boxes but they closed on 26th November 1960 when a new 'Plymouth Panel Signal Box' was opened on the west end of the new Platform 1; the West box was subsequently demolished. Multiple-aspect signals have controlled movements of trains throughout the Plymouth area since the opening of this new signal box in 1960. The adjacent boxes were initially at Laira Junction in the east and Keyham in the west. The area of control was extended westwards on 2nd July 1973 to meet the signal box at St Germans, which closed in 1998 so that the signal box westwards is now at Liskeard railway station. Totnes Signal Box closed on 9 November 1987. Reagan Farmer revealed a new trend for his other videos by uploading Heathrow Junction in January 2016 as part of the dedicated shuttle between Heathrow Central and Heathrow Terminal 4 that would be timed to connect with Heathrow Express services. The Heathrow Express shuttle service was built to connect London Paddington to Heathrow Airport. A new spur was built from the existing Great Western Main Line to the airport, running mostly in tunnel. The tunnel was built using the New Austrian Tunnelling Method. Unfortunately, the construction was not a success, and in 1994 parts of the not yet opened tunnels near the airport collapsed, which not only delayed the finishing of the railway but also caused the suspension of Piccadilly line services to the airport. Heathrow Junction was situated in Stockley Park, slightly to the north of the airport. Branded as "Heathrow Fast Train," Heathrow Express's Class 332-4 car electric multiple units carried passengers from Paddington to Heathrow Junction, with high speed shuttle buses carrying the passengers the remaining distance to the airport. But on 23rd June 1998, Heathrow Express service commenced to Heathrow Terminals 1, 2 and 3 railway station and Heathrow Terminal 4. Trains no longer called at Heathrow Junction and the track leading to Heathrow Junction had been dismantled. Since then, Heathrow Express has used dedicated platforms 6 and 7. There are two stops at Heathrow Airport: Heathrow Central, serving Heathrow Terminals 1, 2 and 3, and Heathrow Terminal 5. Until the opening of Heathrow Terminal 5 on 27th March 2008, Heathrow Express terminated at Heathrow Terminal 4, now served by the Heathrow Express shuttle from Heathrow Central. The service uses Class 332 electric multiple units built by Siemens. These incorporate video monitors and the ability to use mobile phones throughout the journey, even in tunnels. The monitors are mostly used for advertising and for news and weather updates produced by Sky News. Prior to April 2010, news content was provided by BBC World News. As of Summer 2013, all Class 332 units have undergone a complete refurbishment inside and out including new seating configurations, luggage storage and at-seat power. Tickets can be purchased at the two Heathrow Airport stations, Paddington, from ticket sellers in the arrivals halls at all terminals and on board the train. Airport workers can get a discount through the Airport Commuter scheme operated by Heathrow Airport Holdings, which have an agreement with Network Rail until 2023 for access paths on the Great Western Main Line. Heathrow Express runs along the Great Western Main Line from London Paddington to Airport Junction. The line from Airport Junction to the airport terminals is owned by Heathrow Airport Holdings and maintained by Network Rail. The line is electrified at 25 kV AC overhead and uses Automatic Train Protection. The controlling signalbox for the entire route is the Thames Valley Signalling Centre in Didcot. Didcot Parkway is located just to the north of the town centre but it can only be accessed by car from Station Road on the south side of the railway. There used to be a Haddenham railway station at Haddenham and a Thame railway station on the Princes Risborough to Oxford line but British Railways closed both stations in 1963. Haddenham & Thame Parkway was opened on 5th October 1987. In 1998, Chiltern Railways re-doubled the Princes Risborough to Bicester line and re-modelled the platforms so that from 24th May 1998, there are now two, one on either line. The platforms have also been lengthened and the station building has been expanded to include a coffee shop following the removal of the newsagents based in a temporary building. Under Phase 2 of the Evergreen 3 project, a quarter-of-a-mile double track will be constructed joining the Oxford to Bicester Line at Bicester Town to the Chiltern Main Line, allowing a new Oxford to London Marylebone service to operate. As part of this plan, the Oxford to Bicester Town service transferred from First Great Western to Chiltern in May 2011, and will include additional platforms at Oxford, Islip and Bicester Town. The £200m project had originally proposed doubling the entire route from Oxford to Bicester but structural problems found in September 2009 may mean that the section between Islip and Bicester will remain single-track. There was a further setback to the plan when a planning inspector withheld approval because it was found that bats were roosting in Wolvercote Tunnel. The "bat problem" seems to have been resolved. The service to Oxford Parkway started on 26th October using Class 172-1 Turbostar diesel multiple units for services between London Marylebone and Oxford, with services to Oxford beginning in Spring 2016. Oxford Parkway is on the site of the Buckinghamshire Railway's temporary Oxford Banbury Road terminus, and north-east of the site of the former Oxford Road Halt. In 1942, a Government grain silo was built next to the site as part of a Second World War network to concentrate scarce food and distribute it by rail. It was in use until the late 1980s. In October 2013, Chiltern Railways had it demolished as part of site preparation for the new Oxford Parkway which also includes a car park. Oxford Parkway has covered two-level parking for 152 pedal cycles adjacent to the entrance, additional to the existing cycle parking at the nearby Park & Ride. It has CCTV surveillance. Oxford Parkway's car park has 815 standard spaces, plus 41 spaces for passengers with reduced mobility. There is real time information about remaining available spaces. There is a fee to park a car but the first hour is free. Purchase of rail travel tickets is by machine because there is no ticket office at the station. The possible Stansted Airport link would use the East Coast Main Line via the Hertford Loop Line and the Hertford East Branch Line to the West Anglia Main Line heading north and would involve the creation of a route from Hertford East to Hertford North in Hertford with significant difficulties within Hertford and a new chord near Rye House railway station. In the 2011 Autumn Statement, the East West railway between Oxford, Aylesbury Vale Parkway and Bedford was given the go ahead with £270 million committed to the scheme. One station will reopen at Winslow and a high-level station built at Bletchley. It is due for completion in 2019. There will be 2 trains per hour between Oxford and London Marylebone using the section between Oxford and Bicester provided by Chiltern Railways as part of its Evergreen 3 project. The necessary chord between the Oxford to Bletchley line and the Chiltern Main Line was completed and the service commenced on 26th October. On 10th January 2013, Network Rail announced its intention to construct the western section between Bedford and Oxford, Aylesbury and Milton Keynes, as part of their five-year strategic business plan. The target date for train services to be operational on this section is December 2017. Electrification of the line between Oxford and Bedford is also included in the budget with a target completion date of March 2019. But on 31st October 2015, Kogalymavia Flight 9268 crashed in northern Sinai at 4:13 Coordinated Universal Time following departure from Sharm el-Sheikh International Airport in Egypt, en route to Pulkovo Airport, St Petersburg in Russia. The captain of the flight had reportedly told air traffic control that there was a technical fault and had requested a route change, although there was no indication whether a change had occurred. Interfax reported that the aircraft had requested an emergency landing at El Arish International Airport before disappearing. Flight 9268's captain had over 12,000 hours of flight time, including 3,800 hours of this aircraft type. Flight 9268 left Sharm el-Sheikh International Airport at 3:50 Coordinated Universal Time for Pulkovo Airport in St Petersburg, Russia. Suddenly, the aircraft crashed. Xi Jinping sent a message of condolences on 1 November to President Vladimir Putin. Interfax said that Rostransnadzor had told Kogalymavia to stop flying A321 aircraft until the causes of the crash were known. easyJet stated that they would not halt their flights over the Sinai Peninsula but will actively review them. Natalya Trukhacheva said in an interview with Russian state-controlled N T V that her husband had complained about the plane's condition. She said a daughter called him up before he flew out. He complained before the flight that the technical condition of the aircraft left much to be desired. Ayman al-Muqadem said that before Kogalymavia Flight 9268 lost contact with air traffic controllers, the captain had radioed and said the aircraft was experiencing technical problems and that he intended to try and land at the nearest airport. 2 days before Kogalymavia Flight 9268 crashed, Dynamic Airways Flight 405 caught fire while taxiing for departure at Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International Airport in Florida. Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International Airport's two runways were closed. The aircraft involved in the incident was a Boeing 767-269ER with registration N251 M Y, with Kuwait Airways selling the airframe to Birgenair in 1995, which subsequently leased the airframe to Alas Nacionales and LAN Airlines. Following the collapse of Birgenair shortly after the crash of Birgenair Flight 301, Air Gabon acquired the airframe for 2 years until its acquisition by First Security Corporation in 1999. The plane was then stored for the next five years out of service until United Arab Emirates-based Phoenix Aviation purchased the frame from Wells Fargo in 2004, leasing it to Kam Air in early 2004. Current owner K M W Leasing of Las Vegas in Nevada acquired the plane from AVE.com in June 2006, subsequently leasing the airframe on a power by the hour basis to Sunny Airways and Dynamic Airways. The airframe had only flown for 29,970 hours over 9,937 flight cycles. On 13th March 2012, Direct Air temporarily suspended its operations and cancelled all charter flights. It ceased operations completely shortly after. The MD-88 was returned to Dynamic Airways as a result. The third Boeing 767 was delivered to Dynamic Airways on 6th March 2013. Dynamic Airways also operated a successful wet lease A C M I for an airline operation called EZjet. The wet lease utilised a Boeing 767 aircraft, tail number N767DA but EZjet ceased operations. Dynamic Airways currently operates between Seoul's Incheon Airport and Saipan as well as from John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York City to Guyana. The airline started scheduled flights between New York and Guyana in June 2014 and started its service to Simón Bolívar International Airport in Venezuela from Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International Airport on 17th July 2015. It started flights between John F. Kennedy International Airport and Simón Bolívar International Airport on 14 November. 8 years before Dyanmic Airways Flight 405 caught fire, all 102 people on board Adam Air Flight 574 died when the Boeing 737-4Q8 disappeared, with TAM Airlines Flight 3054 overrunning Runway 35 Left at Congonhas-São Paulo Airport and crashing into a TAM Express warehouse adjacent to a Shell filling station on 17th July. What appeared to have happened was that the Airbus A320 was cleared to land at Congonhas-São Paulo Airport's Runway 35 Left. The Airbus A320-233 continued off the end of Congonhas-São Paulo Airport's Runway 35 Left, with its momentum carrying it over the traffic on the Avenida Washington Luís. The aircraft crashed into a four-story TAM Express facility (Ouch! That is very nasty!). 8 years after TAM Airlines Flight 3054 crashed, Reagan revealed a new trend for his other videos by uploading First TransPennine Express in January 2016 as part of a "Drag Me Down" by One Direction treatment. The service provides rail links for major cities such as York. Previously, all services used to call or terminate at Manchester Piccadilly. In May 2014 a new service running between Newcastle and Liverpool Lime Street calling at Manchester Victoria was announced and launched. First TransPennine Express is one of the few UK train operating companies running 24 hours a day, including through New Year's Eve night. For example, trains run between Manchester Airport and York at least every three hours every night. The TransPennine Express brand was launched in May 1998 by Northern Spirit. The Strategic Rail Authority announced that it planned to reorganise the North West Regional Railways and Regional Railways North East franchises operated by First North Western and Arriva Trains Northern. A TransPennine Express franchise would be created for the long-distance regional services, the remaining services being operated by a new Northern franchise. In July 2003, the Strategic Rail Authority awarded the TransPennine franchise to FirstGroup/Keolis, and the services operated by Arriva Trains Northern and First North Western transferred to First TransPennine Express in February 2004. The franchise was due to end on 31st January 2012, but in August 2011, the Department for Transport awarded First TransPennine Express an extension until March 2015. In 2013, the Secretary of State for Transport announced that the franchise would be extended until April 2016. The Manchester Airport to Scotland service could be transferred to the InterCity West Coast franchise after the electrification of lines around Manchester by 2018. The Manchester Airport to Blackpool route will also be electrified, allowing further diesel trains to be cascaded on to other TransPennine Express services. Hull Trains's access rights were extended until December 2014, which was further extended until December 2016 and has been extended until December 2019. In February 2010, the Office of Rail Regulation announced that Grand Central's access rights have been extended until December 2016. Grand Central had never been profitable and by December 2011, it had accrued losses of £40 million. In December 2013, a fourth daily Bradford Interchange to London King's Cross service commenced, operating Monday through to Sunday. 1 year later, Grand Central was granted an extension of its operating rights until December 2026. Current expectations place 2025 as the earliest forecast date for Eurostar's existing fleet replacement. It is highly likely that the new trains would be equipped to use the new European Rail Traffic Management System in cab signalling system, which is due to be fitted to High Speed 1 in 2040. On 13 November 2014 Eurostar announced the purchase of an additional 7 e320's for delivery in the second half of 2016. At the same time, Eurostar announced that the first 5 e320's from the original order of 10 would be available by December 2015 with the remaining 5 entering service in May 2016. Of the 5 sets ready in December 2015, 3 of them were planned to be used on London to Paris and London to Brussels routes. In September 2013, Eurostar announced that its new service between London and Amsterdam would begin operation in December 2016. It will run two services between the UK and Holland, with journey times expected to be in the region of 4 hours. Passengers to Amsterdam will go via Brussels, with stops at Antwerp, Rotterdam, Schiphol Airport and Amsterdam Centraal. Miguel Camino, Spain’s most renowned, admired and captivating car, said, "We have long been ambitious for expansion to new destinations so today’s announcement marks a major advance in our growth plans. With over three million passengers travelling by air between London and Amsterdam this is one of Europe’s most popular routes. Our fast, comfortable, point-to-point service will greatly enhance the links between the UK and the near continent." Virgin Trains East Coast is proposing for extra weekday trains to Edinburgh from May 2016 and extend services that terminate at Newark and York to Lincoln and Harrogate respectively. In May 2019, it is proposed that a half-hourly service to Edinburgh be introduced with a fleet of six to eight 7-car InterCity 225 sets operating limited stops services. On 31st October, Reagan uploaded Focus and revealed that he expects to finish his YouTube career in 2022. He had been linked with a move to retire but he signed a new three-year deal with YouTube, taking him up to 2018. That could mean Reagan retiring from YouTube in 2022, aged 22 - with a maximum of 2,000 videos to his name. Reagan will introduce a stunning camera angle from the Season 3 episode "All at Sea" in Bexhill, in which the narrator says that the horizon of Bexhill is packed with sails flapping against the blue skies. Hitler tells Thomas that he wishes he could sail to far away lands but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. Harold tells the two characters that the boats are there for the Regatta and that it's his job to hover around in case he's needed. Hitler asks Harold if he's ever been to the horizon, and Harold says that he can land on ships, anywhere, anytime. But there is worse to come. That night, a huge storm sweeps across Bexhill and causes havoc: trees are blown onto the line. Percy says that he doesn't feel safe in the Smelters but KDA ignores him and plays Turn the Music Louder to stop the storm from hitting Brighton. Thomas feels sorry for KDA and wishes there was something he could do to make things better again by saying, "Yes, indeed. But what? We can't mend broken trees." Galantis put things right at the last minute by playing 10.87 seconds of the Kaskade remix of Runaway (U & I), which is accompanied by a thumping sound that is repeated for the entire scene where the children run for cover due to a spring rain shower. Hitler speculates that the Soviets might have captured the railway bridge over the Oder but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. He tells Ariana Grande what she wants but Grande sings from the word "Hey" right through to the letter "Y." Hitler looks at Grande and a 1.79 second picture of Bexhill is used causing Hitler to hang up the phone. That night, Thomas the Tank Engine gets Bexhill into trouble for causing KDA to play Turn the Music Louder. The flight attendant on board Southern Airways Flight 242 tells the 81 passengers to brace for impact but it's too late Category:First TransPennine Express